Sweet Child of Mine
by Hikaru H
Summary: Two ficlets and a fic: Revelations: Sam and Gabe start talking about the future and Sam discovers a very different aspect of angel physiology. Sing Me Sweet: Sam gets a bit upset when he hears what Gabriel has been singing to their unborn daughter. Also, the movie alluded to is Open Water 2: Adrift Sweet Child of Mine: Sam and Gabriel bring their daughter home for the first ti
1. Revelations

Revelations

"I don't see why _you_ couldn't take _my _name," Gabriel griped, feet pushing against Sam's thigh from his position at the opposite end of the couch as they hashed their way through the details of their rather unorthodox marriage contract.

Sam sighed heavily, laying down his pen to rub at his tired eyes. "You don't have a last name, Gabriel."

"Not yet," Gabriel conceded, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. "I'm thinking of choosing one. Right now I'm leaning toward Sexy."

Sam stared at him, expression inscrutable. "Gabriel Sexy."

Gabriel wagged his eyebrows at him. "Dr. Gabriel Sexy, with a PhD in the art of lovemaking."

Sam stared at him blankly for a moment, long enough for Gabriel to wag his eyebrows once again, before turning back to the paper in front of him with a weary sigh. "I can't believe I'm marrying you."

Gabriel pouted as his joke fell flat and scooted farther down into the couch cushions. "Why are we getting married?" he whined. He didn't really give a damn one way or the other whether they were married—they were together regardless of what a measly piece of paper said—but the lawyer side of Sam insisted. Actually he had more than insisted; Sam spouted off for well over an hour about visitation rights if one of them were in the hospital and financial advantages and so on and so forth. Gabriel stopped listening after the first couple minutes because he already knew it was bullshit. Sam wanted to get married because he wanted to get married, not because of any legal benefits, but because of sentimentality. Because of love. And really, Gabe couldn't argue about that.

But when his ears had caught on Sam hesitantly mentioning adoption rights in his argument, Gabriel had tuned back in pretty quickly.

"You want kids?" He kept his voice neutral, not wanting to give anything away. Gabriel loved kids—they laughed at all of his jokes, raised hell, and could never get enough sugar, what wasn't to love?—but didn't know how Sam felt about them. He had been raised a hunter, after all. If anything would put a person off from reproduction, that lifestyle would. It was hardly the picture of ideal child-rearing.

Sam's face fell blank as he stared at Gabriel, both struggling to read the other's expression. "I…that is…I always assumed that some day I may have kids. But…well…considering the circumstances…I would understand if you didn't…"

A slow grin spread across Gabriel's face, making Sam's rambling peter off. "I would love to have kids," Gabe confided softly.

Sam's answering smile was filled with love. "So would I."

Gabe swung his feet around and crawled across the couch into Sam's lap for a make-out session, paperwork falling forgotten to the floor. For a long time neither of them spoke with words, and eventually Sam had to pull away to breathe, but he didn't go far, still resting his forehead against Gabriel's as he caught his breath.

"We don't have to adopt."

Sam jerked back, staring down at his partner with an expression of confusion and hurt. "But I thought you said you wanted kids."

Gabriel wrapped his hands around the back of Sam's neck before he could pull any farther away. "I do want kids, Sammy. And we're going to have kids. But we're not adopting them."

Sam continued to stare at him, uncomprehending and wary, not wanting to get his hopes up again.

"There's a lot you don't know about angels, Sammy." Gabriel slid one hand down from Sam's neck to rest on his own stomach. "We can have a baby without adoption."

Sam's gaze lit on Gabriel's stomach, resting there as he let the new information sink in. "You can get pregnant?" He tried to keep his voice neutral, but Gabriel detected a note of awe in it. Of course, Gabe was just so used to people having awe in their voices when they spoke to him that he may have just been projecting.

"Yeah, Sammy. I can get pregnant. We can have a baby." He tilted Sam's face up to kiss him, letting his lips linger for several moments before pulling back and pushing himself up out of Sam's lap and pulling his giant of a future-husband up behind him. "Whaddaya say we go give it a shot?"

Sam recovered from his shocked stupor quickly. "Hells yeah," he growled, tackling Gabriel to the carpet.

They never made it to the bedroom.


	2. Sing Me Sweet

Sing Me Sweet

Sam threw a fit the first time he heard Gabriel singing Frere Jacque to the baby. Never mind that the baby wasn't actually born yet, so he was actually just singing to his distended stomach—"_I'm fat!"_ Gabriel never stopped complaining—and she probably wouldn't remember one way or the other, but Sam wouldn't have any of it.

"You are _not_ singing that to our daughter," Sam fumed, fumbling around his desk looking for his iPod and a pair of large headphones. "Let her listen to some classical music or opera or hell, even Dean's classic rock, but not that!"

Gabriel drew himself up the full length of his vessel's unimpressive height. "You got a problem with my singing? I'll have you know that I was valued in the celestial choirs, Sam. Hell, I had _solos_!"

Sam winced, but stood firm. "No, there's nothing wrong with your voice. You can sing to her until you're blue in the face, just so long as it's something else. _Anything_ else."

Gabriel scowled at him. "Fine," he growled. He turned all of his attention back to his stomach and burst into a poppy version of Baby Got Back.

"Gabriel," Sam ground out between clenched teeth. "I'm serious."

"Why?" Gabriel popped his hip to the side, folding his arms over his bulging middle. "What's so terrible about Frere Jacque?"

Sam opened his mouth a few times, but failing to find the words, finally threw up his hands in defeat. "Nothing. Sing whatever the hell you want to her."

He tried to storm off, but Gabriel caught his arm. "Sam," he intoned in his best I'm-an-angel-now-sit-down-shut-up-and-do-whatever-the-fuck-I-say voice. "What's wrong with that song?"

Sam pouted for a moment, then started rambling awkwardly about some terrible movie he had seen once where the parents of a baby girl sang Frere Jacque to her whenever she was upset, but then they went boating with a bunch of their friends and something went wrong and they couldn't get back on the boat after they dove off to go swimming and the baby was all alone and the father hit his head and died and the baby was alone for days but finally only the mom and the baby survived.

Gabriel stared at him blankly once he finally trailed off. "So what you're saying is you don't want me to hit my head and die."

Sam gaped at him. "_That's_ what you got from that."

Gabriel grinned up at him. "Clearly you're just projecting your overprotective love for me onto some movie because of a simple song. It must be so difficult, having your love for me bleed into every aspect of you life. I'm so glad I'm worth it."

Sam scoffed. "Yeah, right. You're all that. Even if that were the case, there's no way you would be the dad in the movie. Clearly you would be the mother."

Gabriel puffed up his chest in defiance. "On what grounds?"

Sam looked very pointedly at his stomach.

"Oh…well…there is that," Gabriel conceded.

Gabriel pouted for the rest of the day and demanded his own way for the rest of the week—not that that was anything new—but the next time Sam heard him singing to the baby it was Sugar Sugar by The Archies.


	3. Sweet Child of Mine

Sweet Child of Mine

"For now we can stick to the liquids like pop and Shirley Temples, but as soon as your teeth start coming in I'm gonna show you just how awesome sweets are," Gabriel cooed down at their new daughter as he stepped through the front door of his and Sam's house, bringing her home for the first time. She smiled up at him, gurgling in response as her wings flapped unconsciously behind her, happy to have her daddy's full attention. "There's chocolate and gummy bears and caramel and ice cream and—ooh, I bet we could get you started on mousse before too long. You'll love mousse. It's like baby food only delicious!"

He heard his overnight bag from the hospital hit the floor behind him and Sam's heat curled comfortably against his back as he looked over Gabriel's shoulder at their daughter, Jo-Anna Mary Ellen. One long arm came around to help cradle her head as the other wrapped around Gabriel's waist. "You are not turning her into a diabetic before she even has teeth," he murmured in Gabe's ear.

"She won't be a diabetic; she's half angel," Gabe argued, jostling her again to watch her wings flap. He loved the way it made her giggle.

"She's also half human. Give it a rest with the sugar."

Gabriel pouted up at him even though he knew he had no chance of matching his partner's famous puppy eyes. "If you really loved me—"

"No," Sam interrupted firmly, moving his hand from Gabriel's waist up to cover his mouth. Of course, with the size of his giant paws it covered the entire lower half of Gabriel's face, cutting off his air and making him shiver at the flashes of intimate memories the gesture evoked. "Nu-uh. I'm not going to fall victim to your sugar-coated, woe-is-me act again. That's how we ended up with a chocolate fountain built into the kitchen counter. Which, by the way, we are getting rid of before she's old enough to reach it by herself. She's going to start off on formula and baby food just like every other baby, unless there's some specific angel dietary needs you haven't told me about. And don't say sugar," he cut Gabriel off as he felt him open his mouth to respond.

Sam dropped his hand and gave Gabriel a quick peck on the lips before easing their daughter from his arms. "Don't listen to your Papa, Jo. Daddy loves you both very much. And you don't want any of that sugary stuff anyway. Not until you can walk at the very least."

Gabe perked up at that. "Does flying count?"

Sam rolled his eyes but gave in to his partner's pleading look. "Fine. No sugar until she can either walk or fly. Happy?"

Gabe gave one of his patented Trickster grins and eased Jo-Anna back into his own arms, unwrapping the blanket from around her. Sam flinched a couple times with aborted motions to reach out and support her, but caught himself in time to pull back, trusting Gabriel to keep her safe. A brilliant smile was his reward as Gabriel eased her to an upright position, dropping the blanket unceremoniously to the floor beside him.

"Ok, sweetie," Gabriel crooned, bouncing her up and down so that her wings automatically started flapping. "Let's show Daddy just how special your angel mojo makes you."

He bounced her higher until her wings started flapping in earnest, then suddenly let her go, holding his arms beneath her protectively as she hung suspended in the air between them, supported only by the hesitant beating of her own wings. He let her fly on her own for a few seconds before snatching her out of the air and spinning her in a circle, her squeals of delight mixing with his full-bodied laugh. He touched his forehead to hers, a gesture as sweet as any kiss, before turning back to Sam, who stood dumbfounded and terrified.

"I…She…She's not even a week old! Even baby birds can't—"

Gabriel cut him off with a mock scowl. "We're a bit more evolved than birds, thank you very much." He gave her a huge, smacking kiss on the forehead before swooping down to grab the blanket from the floor, wrapping it around her haphazardly before turning back to Sam with a grin once more lighting up his features. "Flying is as instinctive as breathing to angels. We can do it from the moment we're made. Probably has something to do with being non-corporeal entities or something." He shrugged, unconcerned.

Sam continued to gape at him. "But she's _not_ an angel, Gabriel. She's half human! Did you even stop to consider how that might affect her development? What if she hadn't been able to fly on her own? You could have dropped her!"

Gabriel's expression spoke volumes, telling the tale of a highly intelligent being who was put-upon by the inane questions of a simpleton. Sarcasm wove its way in and out of his words. "No, really? I had no idea. It never occurred to me that she was different." He glared at his partner. "Of course I considered it, Sam! Do you think she's the only angel-human hybrid? Their development is well documented if you know where to look. I was sure she would be fine, or I would have never tried letting her fly."

Sam blinked at him. "Oh… But I could never find any information on them before." He sounded genuinely wounded that his research skills had not procured the desired material.

"Because most of it is in Enochian and not available to the general public." He jostled their daughter to hear her giggle yet again—he never got tired of that sound; it rivaled even the choirs of his brothers—then smiled up at Sam, clearly forgiving him for being snappy. "Not that there's anything general about you, sweets."

An answering smile drew across Sam's face as he stepped forward, slowly kissing Gabriel in apology. He broke the kiss but didn't step away, instead turning his smile down toward the squirming baby girl between them and resting a giant hand under her back to calm her. "So, Professor Gabriel," he murmured, "what can you tell us about the future development of our daughter?"

Gabe bumped his head against Sam's shoulder affectionately as they stared down at their daughter together. "Oh, we are definitely incorporating that 'Professor Gabriel' comment into our sex life," he smirked as Sam rolled his eyes, but then turned more serious. "She'll develop much more rapidly than a human baby and almost as fast as an angel. My estimate? She'll be toddling around the house within six months and flying steadily within three."

Sam gaped at him, obviously starting to panic. "So fast? But…how are we supposed to raise her like that? She won't be able to have any play dates. We won't be able to enroll her in any day care or join parenting groups. They'll notice if she grows up that fast! Gabriel, being around other kids is an integral part of a child's development; if we can't give her that she won't be able to learn how to properly interact with other kids, have problems sharing and understanding teamwork, not to mention—"

Gabriel laid a single finger against Sam's lips, silencing his panic attack. "Breathe, Sammy. Honestly, did you really think she would be able to hang with the human kids with a pair of shiny wings sprouting from her back?" He paused momentarily to let Sam gape at him, but not long enough for him to formulate an answer. "No, she won't be able to have play dates with the humans, but like I said, she isn't the only one of her kind. Other hybrid parents have run across the same problem, and a lot of them meet up regularly so that their children can be around their own kind. It's just like a normal play date, just with more feathers." He grinned cheekily up at Sam, thankfully seeing some of the tension melting from his shoulders. "And besides, she'll have some of her own little playmates around here before too long."

Sam stared blankly at him long enough for Gabriel to realize what he had said. Suddenly he was very interested in fixing their daughter's blanket.

"Gabriel," Sam drew his attention back to him. "What do you mean by that."

Gabe looked a bit like an animal staring down a pair of headlights. "You can't tell Dean," he blurted out before snapping his lips shut, trying to keep any other confidential information from escaping.

Sam continued to stare at him blankly for a moment before it clicked. "Cas?" Gabriel flinched slightly and Sam knew he was right. "Castiel is pregnant? And he hasn't told Dean?"

Gabe's look told him he was seriously questioning Sam's IQ. "You know how flustered he gets around Dean, especially when he's trying to figure out how to say something important. Not to mention that Dean would start flitting around like an overprotective mother hen as soon as he knew, and it would drive Cassie crazy. He's just…biding his time, waiting for the right opportunity."

"He knows the longer he waits, the more pis—ticked Dean is going to be, doesn't he?"

There was something slightly malicious in the note of glee in Gabriel's voice. "Oh, he knows. He's just hoping Dean will be so caught up in the news that he doesn't think too much on the timing." Gabe turned to grin up at Sam, but it turned into a yawn halfway there.

Sam's worried expression melted into something much softer as he laid a hand against the small of Gabriel's back. "It's been a long day. Why don't you take her upstairs and get her changed for bed. I've just got to put some things away down here and then I'll be right up so we can tuck her in."

Gabe bumped his head against Sam's shoulder again in grateful acknowledgment and turned toward the stairs, taking it slow as his body reminded him what he had been through in the last few days. He stopped on the upstairs landing, hearing the rustle of papers downstairs. Sam must have been going through the folder of papers the hospital had sent them home with, a collection of release papers, prescriptions, pamphlets on childcare, her new birth certificate—

Gabe grinned as Sam's disbelieving cry made it's way up the stairs.

"Jo-Anna Mary Ellen _Candy_ Winchester? _Seriously_, Gabriel?"


End file.
